


Earned It

by GermanDaddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, First Dom/Sub Experience, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Post-Orgasm Torture, Sex Toys, Teasing, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GermanDaddy/pseuds/GermanDaddy
Summary: You’ve always been curious about exploring your wildest fantasies, but you never knew who… Sure you’ve been with a few of the other operators, but none of them have any interest in anything past vanilla sex, that is, until you get a glance at Bandit’s search history. After that find, all you could do at night was imagine Bandit pinning you against the wall, fucking you senseless, being everything your wildest dreams were. You just wanted Bandit to take control of you. So you went to him to see what he thought.“You’re sure you’re up for it? I didn’t even know you liked guys.” Bandit asked you, with a serious look. You nodded quickly, if there was anyone you wanted to experiment with, it was definitely him. “And you’re okay knowing that I’m going to push you to your limit.” You nodded once again, hands trembling tucked between your legs. He pursed his lips before nodding, “Alright. Just remember, I don’t take no for an answer.” You could feel yourself getting hard instantly, you knew you were in for a wild time.





	Earned It

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first fics I've written and it's also relatively short, so let me know what you think!   
> Also I'm a relatively new fan to R6S but I've fallen in love with the characters instantly! I plan on doing some more in the future.

You knew Bandit would be like this, in fact he even warned you. He told you that your orgasm would be something earned not given, but you didn’t think it would be this hard. The two of you had just finished your most recent mission, the both of you still in full uniform. Well, mostly in uniform. Your army jacket and vest were still on, however your pants were down to your ankles with your briefs tangled up in them. Your arms were securely tied behind your back, to “make things more fun” as Bandit described it. Bandit’s appearance had not changed, still fully dressed, and staring at you with those hungry eyes. Staring, eating up every inch of your restrained body, his eyes fixated on your waist, specifically staring at your throbbing cock. It laid back against your stomach, damp with precum from the bus ride back to your barracks. Bandit had been palming you through your pants the entire time, making the wait feel even more gruesome than usual. 

You squirmed against the bed, tugging your arms slightly as he just stared at you. It drove a whimper out of your mouth, you wanted him, no, NEEDED him to touch you. “P-please…” You started to beg as Bandit hushed you instantly. “Quiet, pet. I want to look at you longer.” He whispered, kneeling down onto the bed, straddling you. It felt like ages before he finally moved again, just sitting there, looking at you, watching you wiggle and moan desperately, ignoring your every plea for something, anything. But he just watched you, desperate and pent up. His next movement placed his head just about an inch away from your aching cock. Bandit did nothing but breathe and glance upwards to your eyes. The mere sensation of his warm breath against your cock was enough to drive you insane. “D-dominic.. I need.. I need you to t-touch me.” You panted as a smirk grew across his face. 

Bandit flicked his tongue out of his mouth and dragged it across the tip of your cock, gathering the fresh drops of pre-cum before he pulled away, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. “Tell daddy how badly you need this.” He spoke, sending chills shooting down your spine. 

“D-daddy” You begin to say between pants “P-please touch me, touch my cock, I need this so badly.” You begged him, with your face turning red. “I’ve been a good boy this week, please touch me!” 

Bandit slowly nodded his head before moving back down towards your cock, but this time his tongue circled around the head of your cock, licking and tickling the full circumference of it. You barely couldn’t stop yourself from moaning in delight, practically screaming for him. He was driving you insane, testing and teasing your cock and your patience at the same time. 

Bandit simply chuckled as he watched your eyes clenched shut as he kept circling his tongue around the head of your cock. “Tell Daddy what you want him to do to you.” Bandit commanded as he wrapped his lips around the head of your cock, his deep voice sending you into a frenzy as it vibrated against you. 

“I-I want you to suck me off, I want to cum in your mouth daddy!” You screamed, forgetting that everyone in the rooms around you could easily hear you talking like a slut in heat. You quickly became a whimpering shaking mess in Bandit’s hands, and you could tell he liked that. Bandit quickly moved his hands to either sides of your hips, securing you in place as you tugged against your arm restraints. 

“Be still pet, every second you move is a minute of waiting.” Bandit warned you, as he softly tapped your hips as you froze in place. “And not another peep out of you” he whispered as he placed a soft kiss onto your stomach, moving back down to lick the tip of your cock. Bandit was just playing dirty at this point, asking you to stay still and not make noise? As he took a torturous amount of time just plain teasing your cock? It was unbearable. It felt like years had gone by before he took more of you into his mouth. Bandit slowly slid his mouth up and down the shaft of your cock, pumping the base with his hand at the same time. You painfully bit your lip as he continued his movements, struggling to stop yourself from crying his name in praise. He would pause every few moments to look up at you, tapping your cock against his tongue, before going right back to work. 

Bandit pulled his mouth off of your cock with a loud pop, before looking back up at you with that devilish grin of his. “Let’s kick this up a notch, shall we?” You had no idea what he had planned next, as Bandit stood, walking to the other side of the room grabbing some supplies. You watched as he walked back over, stiff as a board in his pants as he undid his belt, dropping them to the floor. He then knelt back down to the side of the bed where you laid, reaching his hand through his boxers to pump his own cock watching your body. 

Bandit then placed his next plan of attack into action, covering your eyes with a soft dark red fabric, tying it securely behind your head and then placing a rather large ball gag into your mouth, keeping you from speaking. “Stay as quiet as you can pet, but I don’t expect you to be silent through this.” You could hear him smirking at you as he spoke, you didn’t need to see him to know he was going to make the next few minutes absolute torture. A few moments passed, you sitting in silent anticipation for his next action, when suddenly you felt something cold and damp touching your hole. You instantly knew this feeling, his lubed up fingers. 

Bandit quickly slid his index and middle finger in and out of your hole, getting it nice and primed for his next surprise, a rather large vibrating plug, placed nice and snug inside of you. You waited in silence for a few more moment before the plug began vibrating. The vibration was soft, if you had to guess, it would be set at a 3 out of 5. The vibrations hitting directly against your prostate, pulling a silent moan out of your lungs. You fully knew that it would be 5 before too long, and that you would be screaming for mercy. Bandit’s hand then moved back to stroking your wet cock, covered in a mixture of his spit and the loads of precum you were constantly leaking. 

Bandit than began his most torturous part of his plan. All you could hear was him shifting across the mattress to where your waist was, before feeling his soft warm tongue start at the top of your cock’s head, and then slowing moving down to tease the underside of the head of your cock, a place you had told him was extremely sensitive to you. You loudly moaned into the gag, thanking god he had placed it there. Bandit flicked his tongue back and forth across the painfully sensitive area, stimulating it so painfully good all you could do was moan. As this torture began, you felt the vibrations coming from your tight hole increase slightly, vibrating against your prostate harder. You moaned and begged into the gag, begging him to stop teasing your poor cock, begging him to turn the vibration back down, begging him to do more to you, but all that came out was muffled noises.

You knew this torture would continue, but how long was up in the air. You continued moaning, panting, whining, if anyone was outside the door right now, they would know how much of a slut you truly were. Bandit continued to lick and tease the sensitive part of your head before slowly stroking his hand down your balls, gripping them softly and tugging them ever so slightly, before moving his hand up more, touching the sensitive part of your belly, sending shockwaves of pleasure down your spine. You could feel yourself quickly getting overwhelmed. The lack of sight, the unpreparedness of what would happen next, the inability to beg for mercy, the torturous teasing of your painfully hard cock, the ticklish hand on your stomach, the pounding against your prostate, all of it was taking its toll against your mind. All you could do was scream for your lover, your daddy, your master, you knew he was loving watching you like this, you knew it was what he wanted, you knew it would be embarrassing acting like this, you knew that Bandit knew as well. 

The last phase of Bandit’s plan came into action. The plug was kicked to its highest mode, hitting your prostate a thousand times a second. Bandits tongue began sliding up and down your shaft as his mouth wrapped around your cock’s entire length, Bandit taking you in and out of his mouth quickly. His hand gripped your balls tightly, as you felt your orgasm building, quicker and quicker, harder and harder. You could feel every inch of your body tighten before… Screaming… All you were doing was screaming into that gag. Your body spasmed as you sent cum shooting into Bandit’s warm, ready mouth. All the pressure of the teasing on the bus, the waiting of anticipation, the edging, the teasing of your poor body, finally releasing into your Daddy’s mouth. 

But you were far from done, as this was now Bandit’s turn for the enjoyment. As you lay there, whining and coming down from your high, he continued to tease your overly-stimulated cock, causing you to squirm and struggle against your restraints, moaning in protest. Bandit continued to stroke and tease your aching cock, sending jolts of stimulation down your exhausted body. You began to protest against the gag as the pleasure turned into pain as he rubbed the head and shaft of your cock, milking a few extra drops of cum out of it. He continued to polish the head of your cock as you begged and shouted against the gag, struggling harder and harder as your cock and prostate screamed for pause, it felt like ages until finally, you heard Bandit’s deep grunt and felt warm shots of cum land on your chest and face, some landing on the gag in your mouth, giving you a taste of his load. You sat there as you heard Bandit panting, squirming and whining into the gag as your prostate was still teased until finally, everything turned off. 

You were panting, tears in your eyes, and so extremely exhausted. You felt Bandit slowly removing the gag from your mouth, and the blindfold from your eyes as he pulled you into his chest. He then slid the large plug out of your sensitive ass with a loud pop. You whined loudly in protest as he placed your head right between his firm pecs and softly stroked the back of your head, mumbling soft words of praise into your ear. “You did so good for me pet,” He whispered as he kissed your neck, leaving a soft bite mark behind. “You made Daddy so proud.” As he continued stroking your head, playing with your hair and kissing you he began to ask “Did you enjoy it? Was it everything you thought your first time would be?” You couldn’t speak through your gasping for air and trembling, all you did was nod as he softly laughed. “Good, pet. Would you like to do it again next week?” You paused for a moment before nodding once again, as Bandit squeezed you tighter. “Good pet.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep, shaky breath in, inhaling the musk and intoxicating scent of your Daddy. He continued to hold you and kiss you and tell you how well you did as you slowly drifted into a hazy blur. As you slowly passed out you felt your arms loosen up and be moved to your side, and Bandit climb into the bed behind you, wrapping his arms and body around yours, pulling you tight against his naked body. You fell asleep in the warm afterglow of a well-deserved orgasm, knowing that the same event was going to happen next week. You’ve never been more excited for the weekend in your life.


End file.
